pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG099: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis The heroes arrive to Mossdeep City, but learn the Gym Leader Ash wants to battle is at the Mossdeep Research Center. Once they arrive there, the heroes met up with Tate and Liza, who just had a battle. Learning these two are duo of Gym Leaders, Ash is surprised he has to fight them in a Double Battle. While spending some more time at the space center, Max and Tate go to a space shuttle, only to encounter Team Rocket, who wants to steal the space shuttle. Episode Plot The heroes arrived to Mossdeep City. Although May wants to go sightseeing, Ash has only one thing left to do in Town, to get the seventh badge from Mossdeep City Gym. They come to the Gym, but a woman runs out of it, greeting the heroes. They ask her where the Gym leader is, but she replies everyone is going to see the space shuttle launch. Max is interested, while the woman runs off to watch the launch. Brock realizes he forgot to tell them about the Mossdeep Research Center. Max explains there have been a number of space shuttle launches, some of which were experimental to search around space for undiscovered Pokémon. Max and May begin to plan what to see there, but Ash denies any of that. He demands to go there to find the Gym Leader, but Max thinks Ash will also want to see the launch. The astronaut inside the space shuttle checks the systems. The woman, Rachael, which the heroes saw before, tells the astronaut all systems are fine. Team Rocket sees the space shuttle, so Meowth thinks boss of Team *Rocket* would use the rocket to conquer the galaxy, all for himself and reward them. The heroes are searching inside the space center for the Gym leader. They enter a room filled with devices, which are astronaut's training machines. May looks at one and is told she can walk like she would be on the moon. Ash ties himself to a machine and pushes a button. He and Pikachu are being spun around, until Pikachu presses another button, stopping the machine. Ash staggers off the machine and collapses in the middle of the room, as his friends point out that's the price to pay for touching stuff. Ash feels very bad and complains that the room won't stop spinning, but from his prone position on the floor sees some lights from some low windows in a nearby room. Curious but too dizzy to walk he crawls forward and peeks in, and inside he sees two children battling. The boy's Solrock goes to tackle, and so does the girl's Lunatone. Tate, the boy, orders Solrock to use Sandstorm, but nothing happens, for the girl's Lunatone is part Rock type as well. Lunatone uses Psychic, pushing Solrock to a wall. Solrock goes up and uses Solar Beam. Lunatone tackles Solrock, who launches Solar Beam. However, the attack is negated by Lunatone's Ice Beam, which freezes Solrock. Thus, Tate returns Solrock back. Tate is disappointed, claiming he was quite close to achieving victory. The girl reminds him Solar Beam needs time to be launched, telling he needs to set his timing to defeat her. The heroes enter the room, but soon find themselves floating. The girl comes to them and tells them Baltoy use Confusion that they create zero gravity. Ash introduces himself and the girl is Liza while the boy Tate, her little brother. Tate is annoyed by being called the last brother, pointing out they are twins and wished that he was born first. Max admits he feels the same, since May always remind him he is the younger one, which doesn't make him less smart than her. May is glad to see someone agreeing with Max for a while and asks Liza why are they here. Liza mentions that their father is the director of the company and an astronaut. They had one day Baltoy use Confusion, which lifted them in midair and thus, they started battling this way. Aside from being fun, Brock tells them that the different physical laws can make a difference in battle, which the trainers should aim to perfect their skills. Liza offers them a tour of the Mossdeep Research Center, but Ash wants to find the Gym Leader first. Liza and Tate think the Gym Leader would like to see the launch first, for she and Tate are the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City. Ash is surprised and worried about this. Tate uses the machine Ash used before. As they watch him, Liza tells Ash that they will have a Double Battle. May thinks Tate and Liza have the advantage in this, but Brock explains there is nothing wrong in making it more difficult to draw out the challenger's skills. Ash is more determined to win, for it is a new challenge for him. Liza likes Ash's determination, for Ash feels he can defeat them both. Before the launch, May and Liza go to get May on the moonwalker machine. Pikachu stops Ash, so Ash realizes he wants all his Pokémon out. Brock, May and Ash bring their Pokémon out, being tested on different courses. Liza tells the Pokémon are also used for experiments and dreams having a Gym on her own, even if it is on a different planet. May approves of the idea and is thanked by Liza. Max and Tate went to a course where one needs to fly the space ship. Tate activates the machine, and a projection of them being in space is displayed. Max and Tate admit this course is actually quite fun. Corphish goes out of the room, and sees a man transporting food. Thus, Corphish goes after him. At the controller room, Rachel sees something in storage room. However, on closer look, she finds nothing and convinces herself it was nothing. In truth, Corphish is in the storage room, eating and drinking. The heroes and Liza come to their father before he goes to the rocket. Liza introduces her father to the heroes, who says he always wanted to go to space to explore the Pokémon outside the planet. The father tells Max and Tate were here before. Suddenly, Liza's father hears that the security has been breached; Team Rocket, as astronauts, are running away and are told to stop. The heroes intercept them and are told they will steal the rocket. James sends Cacnea, who uses Pin Missile. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, negating the attack and striking Team Rocket. Jessie sends Seviper, who uses Haze, dimming the vision and allowing Team Rocket to run off. Max wonders if he and Tate will get in trouble, but Tate tells him not to worry, since they'll leave as soon as his father comes. Max thinks it'd be cool to accompany them on the mission. Team Rocket goes inside the rocket. Jessie spots the food and takes some, so Corphish spots them. Team Rocket encounters Tate and Max and tie them up. Before they go, James sends Chimecho, who wraps its tail around its eyes. James places it above him, relaxing Team Rocket with Chimecho's voice. Meowth presses the button, starting the rocket. Rachel sees Team Rocket, with Tate and Max tied up, so she tells Tate and Liza's father about the problem. Corphish walks through the vents and bashes into a wall, due to zero gravity. Team Rocket launch off, but soon find themselves to be stopped by four Baltoy, who use Confusion to on the rocket. However, Rachel fears the Baltoy won't keep them for long. Tate tells Max they have to stop Team Rocket. Max sees Ash's Corphish and has a plan Jessie thinks Baltoy need to be stopped, so James orders Chimecho to use Astonish. However, Tate's Solrock uses Confusion, making them levitate, for Corphish untied Max and Tate. Solrock uses Psychic, bashing Team Rocket. Rachel, who is Tate and Liza's mom, and their father are relieved. May and Liza are glad their brothers are okay. However, Tate needs to land the shuttle down, as the Baltoy cannot hold the shuttle for long. Tate tells them that he already done that in the simulator. Baltoy stop using Confusion, so the shuttle continues to fly. Tate's father gives Tate the orders how to land the shuttle, while Max holds the direction. Corphish goes to press a button, but Max stops it in time. With his orders, Tate and Max land the shuttle down. Team Rocket comes out and face May and Liza, who are furious. They order Combusken to use Fire Spin and Lunatone to attack with Ice Beam. Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off with Iron Tail, as they fly off in ice, shaped like the space shuttle. Tate's father, in the end, finally flies up in the shuttle. The heroes wonder what Pokémon the man will find in out space. Tate and Liza remind Ash about the Gym Battle. Ash is determined to get the Double Battle started against both of them. Debuts Character *Tate and Liza *Rachel *Jin Pokémon *Tate's Solrock *Liza's Lunatone *Tate and Liza's Baltoy Quotes :"Hi, I'm Liza. And this is my little brother Tate." - Liza :"Why do you always have to say little brother, when we're twins with the same age?" - Tate :"Partly cause I like beating you, but mostly cause it makes you mad." - Liza :"Grrrrrr. I wish I was born first, then I'd be the older brother and you'd be my little sister." - Tate :"Keep your hands off my little brother!" - May and Liza simultaneously. Trivia *When Team Rocket blasted off, the ice was formed in a shape of a shuttle. *Featured Pokémon: Tangela, Lileep, Houndour ** Tangela was featured as the Pokémon who does not evolve. In Gen. IV, however, Tangela evolves into Tangrowth. *The title is a pun on the song "It's Still Rock and Roll To Me" by Billy Joel. *When Ash dismounts the spinning machine and promptly collapses he falls over in the middle of the room. However the next shot shows him crawling over to the window after noticing the flashing lights—did he crawl across the entire length of the room? Gallery Max is proud to know things about the Mossdeep Research Center AG099 2.jpg Ash tells Max they will only find the Gym Leaders at the space center AG099 3.jpg Meowth imagines the boss in space AG099 4.jpg Ash spins around the machine AG099 5.jpg Ash and Pikachu are terrified from spinning AG099 6.jpg Tate and Liza battle each other AG099 7.jpg Lunatone freezes Solrock AG099 8.jpg Tate and Liza introduce themselves and state they are in zero gravity AG099 9.jpg The heroes find their Pokémon swimming AG099 10.jpg Liza introduces her father AG099 11.jpg Team Rocket, as astronauts AG099 12.jpg Team Rocket finds Tate and Max AG099 13.jpg Max and Tate are tied up AG099 14.jpg Chimecho wraps James around his eyes AG099 15.jpg The space shuttle is launched AG099 16.jpg The Baltoy stop the space shuttle with Confusion AG099 17.jpg Solrock uses Psychic on Team Rocket AG099 18.jpg Max and Tate report they took care of the enemies AG099 19.jpg Tate and Max landed the space shuttle AG099 20.jpg Ash is determined to face the Gym Leaders in the Double Battle }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa